Usuario Blog:Vaanfantasy/Una pequeña historia de Navidad
Se que no es tiempo de Navidad, pero quiero que os guste :D Esta es la historia de cuando los cazarrecompensas eran niños. Aquí Santa Claus existe. Planeta Phrygis Era Invierno, con un frío extremo.Era Nochebuena y Rundas, estaba en su casa, preparando el árbol de Navidad. Rundas: Haber, la bolita va aquí, la campana va aquí y... ¡Ya está montado! Madre de Rundas: Hijo, ¿has montado ya el árbol? Rundas: Sí, mamá, dile a papá que lo vea. Madre de Rundas: Como quieras hijo. ¡Cariño! Padre de Rundas: ¿Sí? Madre de Rundas: Miremos como tiene el árbol nuestro hijo. Padre de Rundas: Vale, amorcito. El padre y la madre de Rundas fueron a ver el árbol. Era un árbol precioso, un árbol de hielo, reluciente y bonito. Madre de Rundas: Estoy orgullosa de tí. Padre de Rundas: Sí, has hecho un gran trabajo hijito. Rundas:¡Gracias mamá y papá! Entonces el padre y la madre siguieron haciendo sus cosas. Rundas estaba ansioso por saber qué le traería Santa Claus. Rundas: ¿Qué será? ¿Un camión de hielo? ¿Una pistola de juguete? ¿Un muñeco?... Entonces Rundas de cansó de pensar, y se puso a estudiar(a practicar sus habilidades) como le había dicho su madre. Entrenó hasta tarde. Madre de Rundas: Hijo, métete en casa, ya es tarde, he hecho copos de nieve con granizado de hielo para cenar. Rundas:¡Yupiiiiiiiiii! Rundas se sentó en la mesa y les dijo a sus padres: Rundas:¡Qué aproveche! Y se pusieron a comer. Ya eran las 22:00 y le dijo el padre: Padre de Rundas: Hora de dormir. Rundas: Vale, papá. Rundas se fue a su habitación de hielo y se acostó. Por la noche, a las 00:00, Rundas se despertó a beber agua helada. Rundas: Buah, que sueño, pero tengo sed, me la bebo y me voy a dormir antes de que venga Santa Claus. Rundas bebió agua y se dio la vuelta, y apareció un hombre. Rundas:¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Misiles de Hielo! Rundas impactó. Rundas:¡Bien! Entonces le quitó el gorro al señor y vio que era Santa Claus. Santa Claus: Sólo por eso hoy no te doy regalos. Veo que eres un chico malo. Adiós. Santa Claus se fue. Rundas:¡No! ¡Santa Claus! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Los padre de Rundas se despertaron. Madre de Rundas:¿Qué pasa hijo? Rundas: Sin querer ataqué a Santa Claus y no me trae regalos. Padre de Rundas: Seguro que te los trae, no te preocupes, pero ahora duérmete. Rundas: Vale, papá. A la mañana siguiente... Rundas vio si había algún regalo debajo del árbol, pero no. Rundas: No me ha traído regalos. Madre de Rundas: No te preocupes, para el próximo año. Rundas:¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rundas se fue a su habitación. Miró por la ventana y vio a más niños con juguetes que les regaló Santa Claus. Entonces un niño se puso a escuchar música con su MP3 de hielo. Rundas:¡Ya sé! Le cantaré una canción a Santa Claus para que me perdone. Rundas se puso a buscar canciones como loco. Encontró una llamada Last Christmas y le encantó. Rundas: Seguró que con esta me perdona. Pero no se cantar muy bien, así que llamaré a mis amigos. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Gandrayda, Ghor y a Samus. Aceptaron. Eran las 17:10 de la tarde, hora en la que quedaron. Entonces se oyó: TOC, TOC. Rundas: Ya llegaron. Abrió y: Rundas: Hola Samus, hola Ghor, hola Samus pasad. Espera, ¿dos Samus? Gandrayda: Me has pillado. Samus: Deja de imitarme. Ghor: Callaos. Bueno Rundas, ¿no teníamos que cantar? Rundas: Sí, vamos al acantilado más alto. Fueron andando hacia el acantilado. Llegaron en 3 minutos gracias a la máquina de Ghor. Rundas: Gracias. ¿Os sabéis la letra? Gandrayda, Samus y Ghor: Emmm... Rundas: Vale, menos mal que la escribí en un papel. Haber, a la de 1, a la de 2 y a la de 3: Ghor hico que su máquina fuera un reproductor de música y empezaron a cantar: ''Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, You gave it away This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special '' Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, You gave it away This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance but you still catch my eye Tell me baby do you recognise me? Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again CHORUS (Oooh. Oooh Baby) A crowded room, friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice My God I thought you were someone to rely on Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man undercover but you tore me apart Oooh Oooh Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again CHORUS A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (Gave you my heart) A man undercover but you tore me apart Next year I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special special someone someone Entonces Santa Claus les oyó y fue al acantilado. Santa Claus: Veo que no eres un niño malo, aquí tienes tus regalos. Rundas:¡Guay! ¡El Súper Misil de Hielo! Samus: Qué suerte. Gandrayda: Sí. Ghor: Mucha. Santa Claus: Hasta la próxima. Un momento. Samus, Gandrayda y Ghor, dejé vuestros regalos en vuestra casa. Los 3:¡Gracias! Santa Claus:¡Adiós! Después de que se fueran, volvieron a casa para que se llevaran a casa a Samus, Gandrayda y Ghor. Rundas: Dicen que tardarán media hora. Los 3:¿Y qué hacemos? Rundas:¿Cantamos otra? Los 3:¡Sí! Danos la letra. Rundas: Aquí tenéis. Ghor:¡Máquina, reproductor de música! Rundas: 1, 2 y: Impulsada/o por el viento del atardecer iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoiris Oí una melodia antes del atardecer y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar. La aves ya veo volar,hacia oriente se alejarán, ven yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro. En el paraiso de los siete mares, tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá, y así podrá transmitir el amor. De los siete mares es la melodía aunque llegue el dia que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oir nunca jamás la voy a olvidar. Madres de Samus, Gandrayda y Ghor pitaron el clacson de la nave espacial. Samus: Ya están aquí, adiós. Gandrayda: Adiós. Ghor: Adiós. Rundas: Adiós chicos, gracias. Se fueron. Rundas: Sólo se una cosa, que siempre puedo contar con mis amigos. MENSAJE DE ESTA HISTORIA Lo que quiero demostrar en esta historia son 2 mensajes: 1-Que cada vez que te metas en problemas, siempre podrás contar con tus amigos para ayudarte hasta el final. 2-Que la Navidad hay que pasarla con amigos. ''Fin '' Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Blogs navideños